Big Brother
by Shadow of an Echo
Summary: The awesome Prussia is worried about Germany, he has been working himself too hard again, and he knows just the thing to fix it… Beer, glorious, beer. De-anon from Hetalia Kink meme, no Germancest, and only minor references to other pairings.


**Big Brother**

**Shadow of an Echo**

**Summary: **The awesome Prussia is worried about Germany, he has been working himself too hard again, and he knows just the thing to fix it… Beer, glorious, beer. De-anon from Hetalia Kink meme, no Germancest, and only minor references to other pairings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, or the original prompt for this story I am making no money off this story and it was written purely for entertainment purposes.**

**Rating: Teen; Warnings: **Not much; alcohol consumption, sexual innuendo towards the end of the story, and the innuendo is homosexual in nature. (implied pairings are Prussia/Austria, Germany/Italy, attempted Germany/Poland, and attempted Italy/Egypt)

**Original Prompt: **Germany seems like he's so tense most of the time, so anon would love to see a fill where he just kicks back, loosens up, and drinks a nice, relaxing beer. This could be an after-meeting meet-at-a-bar type thing, or someone forcibly dragging him out to relax, or, well anything! Just show him letting his hair down a little. (He has to let his guard down sometime, right?)

Any pairing is okay, having no pairings are okay, go wild!

**Big Brother**

This could not go on like it was. West was running himself into the ground, and he the awesome Prussia would not stand for it any longer!

The look on Italy and Japan's face when their drill Sargent of a trainer was hog-tied and dragged away by a whistling Prussia was absolutely priceless. Pictures would be sold on the black market for years, the source a subject of hot debate in world meetings for decades to come.

"Want to go get some pasta?" Italy offered hospitably after a few moments of silence.

Japan nodded, "Hai." He agreed politely.

Meanwhile there was much swearing in German, and a lot of struggling against the ropes binding him as the blonde haired blue-eyed nation attempted to free himself from his older brother's demented capture. It was no use though, who do you think taught Germany how to escape from bindings in the first place? There was no way he was going anywhere until Prussia was good and ready to let him go.

It was one very disgruntled Germany that was shoved into a chair. Prussia had his hands tied behind his back, pinned between his body and the sturdy chair, several ropes went around his torso further securing him to the frame of the offending piece of furniture. His ankles were bound together, no matter how sturdy the chair, it was a rookie that secured their prisoners legs directly to the object they were tying them to as that was often the strongest body part. The knot at his ankles was cleverly tied to leave a trail of rope long enough to loop back around and tie off to the knot at Germany's wrists through a gap in the back of the chair. Judging by the set up and proficiency, Prussia had done this before, just never to his little brother. Now Germany was glaring at the grinning Prussia, even that little yellow bird that always hovered around Prussia seemed to be gloating. Stupid bird. Birds shouldn't be able to gloat, been hanging out with Prussia for far too long.

"Are you going to be a good little West and listen to me if I untie you?" Prussia teased, earning a wave of insults and cussing from the younger German. "Nah, of course not." Prussia answered his own question.

He circled the tied up Germany, thinking over the problem presented to him. Freeing his hands was a bad idea, but he'd had such an awesome idea when dragging him off; now what? Hmmm, there was another option that might just freak him out, that was always fun.

"You need to relax West, calm down, spend some time with your awesome brother, drink a beer or two, and hey here we are!" A wide I-am-up-to-something-and-you-are-the-something grin crossed Prussia's face, and his ruby eyes gleamed as he stalked over to Germany; a bottle of fine German beer clasped in one hand, a mug in the other.

"Just untie me already!" Germany barked, "This is insane, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my favorite little brother to relax. What kind of awesome big brother would I be if I didn't take out my little brother for a drink every once and awhile when he is working too hard?" Prussia responded, opening the bottle, carefully filling the mug to give it just the right layering.

Germany was expecting to be untied, or at least one hand freed so he could take the beer Prussia had poured, but oh no; that would be much too simple. Prussia started drinking the beer himself, directly in Germany's line of sight, and he was thirsty from all that struggling against the ropes!

There was a very impressive growl that had Prussia smirking. "Look you, this beer could have been yours, and many before this, but oh no, you just have to go off and play soldier all the time." Prussia took another long drink from the mug, and for once Germany realized this might not be such a crazy scheme, and slowly started to listen.

"West, I didn't raise you to be a wimp, never back down, but what is the point of conquest if you don't enjoy what you conquer from time to time?" He pressed, another drink disappearing. "The empires that fell the hardest were the ones who spread too far too fast. Look at Turkey, he's still around, or China, they stood against time because they settled into their power and kept it." Prussia could see the gears turning in Germany's mind, had enjoyed that look as the nation had grown under his tutelage. Austria hadn't done such a bad job giving him a foundation he supposed, but Prussia would always claim the truly formative parts of his brother West.

"What is this really about?" Germany finally asked, eyes taking in Prussia completely, trying to analyze his actions and for once failing to read him.

Another drink was gone before Prussia responded, "You've got the guts, and the strength, to be like the empires that last, but you have the flaws of the ones that fell. I should know, my empire has already fallen. You work, and work, and work, until you can't think anymore, then things happen within your country that poison you from the inside out because you were too distracted to notice them building up. We are not our leaders, we do not make those decisions, but they do affect us. So if I untie you, will you come out and have a drink with your awesome big brother and leave the soldiering for tomorrow?"

Germany nodded, "Ja, I will come have a beer with you." He agreed. "...But I might need a minute, I can't feel anything below the tie on my ankles, where did you learn this?"

Prussia started cackling, "Picked it up when I fought Austria, I'll tell you the story over beer." He promised.

XXXX

"You really seized Austria's vital regions?" Germany couldn't stop himself from asking. Uptight Austria? That just was not sitting well with him, even after the fourth round of stout frothy beer.

Prussia was kicked back on the bar stool next to him, frosted mug in hand, "Ja, I did. The frying pan to the head I got for it was worth it too," He insisted with a cheerful cackle.

Germany paused with his beer raised halfway to his mouth, blinking slowly, "Frying pan?"

"Word of advice from the awesome Prussia, stay away from Hungary, she is the keeper of Austria's vital regions." Prussia informed, switching to morose in 2.5 seconds, but a swig of beer swiftly fixed that.

It might have been the beer, or just because it was his big brother, "I tried to seize Poland once." Germany admitted.

"Bad idea, he's fun and all, but Lithuania is not one to irritate. You think it's easy putting up with Russia? Plus, what about your little Italy?" Germany's interest was hard to miss, and boy did Prussia love to tease.

The pale skinned German had a horrible time attempting to hide his reddening cheeks, "What about him?"

"How did he feel about you trying to seize Poland?" The smirk was highly amused, and nearly an entire mug of beer disappeared as Prussia waited for Germany to collect himself enough to answer.

Big tough Germany was refusing to meet his brother's eyes, "Well he tried to seize Egypt! I had to rescue him of course, but still he tried!"

Prussia's cackle filled the bar, "Oh this is priceless West. We're you jealous?"

"No!" The rebuke was quick. Too quick. "Italy is a pain in the neck, why would I be jealous?"

"Oh I don't know," Prussia mussed, "Oh hey Italy! Come join us!" When Germany perked up and tried to find the slight Italian in the bar, Prussia burst out laughing. "You really fell for that?"

Germany hung his head in shame, even he couldn't believe he had fallen for such an obvious ploy.

"Italy is a pain in the neck alright, but he's your pain in the neck," Prussia informed, shoving another mug of beer in Germany's hand.

Germany swiftly drank it down, before speaking again, "Could you do something for me then?"

"Oh no, now what?" This was highly suspicious.

"Tell Spain to keep Romano from killing me? He thinks I'm going to corrupt his brother or something." Germany requested.

Prussia took a moment to contemplate the inquiry, toying with his brother, "You know what? No. I don't think so. You want Italy? You have to get through the whole family thing on your own. How scary could one older brother be?"

"Ah Prussia, you're _my_ older brother!" Germany pointed out.

Prussia blinked, "That's different, I'm not scary, just awesome."

And with that big and little brother shared a toast with the wonderful beer they both loved.


End file.
